


Lewds

by Doodlekins



Series: Uruha’s Nude/Lewd Collection [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Choking, Dirty Talk, Filmed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, bottom bitch vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlekins/pseuds/Doodlekins
Summary: A quiet night in with a bottle of wine to share soon turns into Uruha’s personal nude/lewd collection growing with Reita as his personal model.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Uruha’s Nude/Lewd Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lewds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrThirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrThirst/gifts).



> Ya know when you try and work on one fic but become distracted by another? That’s exactly what happened here. Impromptu fic finished in 2 days, no beta so it might be a mess....  
> Happy Birthday @MrThirst! I hope you enjoy the fic! <3

“Hold your hands up close to your face.” Uruha prompted, both of his feet on either side of Reita’s outstretched legs. His shoulders slightly hunched as he tried to find the right angle. 

“Like this?” The bassist asked. Placing his wrists just in front of his mouth. The curve of the cuff pulled on his bottom lip as he eyed Uruha above him. Blinking slowly before letting his eyes settle on the lense. Heavy lidded and sensual as he did his best to please. 

“Perfect.” Uruha praised him. The shutter sound rapidly snapped as he kept taking photos for his collection.

A boring night in ended up doing them some favors. A little wine and a relaxing atmosphere made Reita loosen up. They had settled for watching reruns of an old tv show. Thinking the wine would make the out-dated sitcom somehow better but it just made Reita feel fuzzy from head to toe. He loved how Uruha eyed him from the other side of the couch. It made him squirm as he replayed their last late night phone conversation in his head. 

‘Do you want some more photos?’ Was what led to Reita on the floor, his bare back against the wall, as Uruha would guide him into different positions. Uruha had grabbed the lamp from the side table and was angling it in ways that showed off Reita’s sharp features. The hard curve of his jaw and beautiful cheekbones that Uruha wanted to shower with kisses but he held back. Even if this was a form of ameature photography, it was a delight to have such a pliant model. Having an artistic touch off-set the crude undertones of this impromptu photoshoot to add to Uruha’s secret nude collection.

Uruha pulled away a second, eyeing his personal model as he lowered the cuffs down to his chest. Clasping his hands together as they rested on his collarbone. His face softened as he relaxed his posture before smiling up at Uruha. He couldn’t help but take another photo before Reita snorted a laugh. 

“I wasn’t ready.” 

“You look great when you relax.” Uruha reached out to brush some of Reita’s hair away from his face. His breath hitching in his throat when Reita pressed his cheek into his palm. A docile and obedient sub under his touch. 

“Would you want some more wine?” He lowered his phone as he started to back up a bit. Placing the lamp on the floor where the light cast harsh shadows on the top of Reita’s face. His arms and chest brightened but his face hidden in shadows. Beautiful. 

“Please, Sir.” Reita knew how to get the other man going. He saw Uruha bite his lip to keep himself from smirking. The guitarist was trying so hard to keep himself under wraps but it was difficult when Reita kept pushing his buttons. 

Uruha returned with the bottle of wine and no glasses. “Drink up.” Camera ready, he held the half full bottle of red wine and started to tip it down so a small trickle fell onto Reita’s face. Sliding down his neck and chest in dark rivets that pooled in his lap to stain the front of his jeans. 

Keeping his hands clutched are his chest Reita opened his mouth and let some of the wine puddle against his tongue. Eyes closed as he let the cool liquid wash over him. Filling his senses with a sharp tang that tickled his nose but warmed his stomach as he kept swallowing what Uruha poured on him. His jeans started to stick to his skin as the wine seeped through and he felt strangely aroused at the idea of being debauched like this just for Uruha’s viewing pleasure. 

When the wine stopped pouring down his face, Reita brought his cuffed hands up to wipe his eyes before looking up at Uruha. Catching him drinking the last remaining swigs from the bottle as he contemplated what to do next. Having such a compliant and needy sub was enticing his harsh and specific interests. 

“Suck it.” Uruha laughed a bit as he waved the neck of the wine bottle in front of Reita’s mouth. Evil and crude as he showed a toothy grin. Watching the bassist chase it before sealing his lips around the opening and sliding down. Taking as much as he could and moaning as he imagined it was Uruha’s cock instead. 

“Fuck, that’s a good bitch.” He pushed and pulled the bottle as he was engrossed in the sight. Unable to look away as his own cock throbbed for attention. He kept snapping photos even though he was sure the angles weren’t very flattering anymore because his hand was shaky. 

Pushing the bottle farther down Reita’s throat he gagged a little as he dropped his hand down to palm at his own hard on trapped underneath thick wine soaked denim. No matter how hard he pushed up into the touch it wasn’t enough. Making Reita restless and needy but knowing he wasn’t allowed to do anything without permission. 

“Didn’t I say I would fuck your mouth?” Uruha let out a dry laugh as he pulled the bottle away. 

“You did, Sir. You told me you would cum down my throat and if I was good I could come at your feet.” 

“Hmmm. You’re not being very good. I didn’t tell you that you could touch yourself.” Just as quick as Uruha said it, Reita brought his hands away. Helplessly thrusting against nothing as his body still acted on impulse. 

“Please, I’m sorry.” 

Uruha pulled his cock out from behind his underwear, giving it a few strokes as Reita watched with hungry eyes. Remembering the camera, Uruha held it up for Reita to see as he raised his brow. Reita nodded his head, understanding what Uruha was asking without words. He actually liked the idea of Uruha recording him. Knowing that Uruha wouldn’t share it was comforting but the slight spark of danger of it being leaked stirred a fire in his belly. Making him stick his tongue out and lean forward towards the camera as Uruha hovered above him. 

“Such a cock hungry slut.” Uruha slid the side of his length against Reita’s cheek before he slapped him with it. Loving how the bassist moaned and tried to lap at his cock with his tongue. Whining when Uruha moved just out of reach. Watching Reita put his cuffed hands out to grasp his thighs in an attempt to keep him within reach. 

He leaned back in, letting Reita nose at his dick like an animal. Loving how he licked from root to tip without breaking eye contact. Sucking some into his mouth before teasing just under the head with his tongue. Making sure to get him nice and wet because he knew what was coming. He wanted this just as much as Uruha did. 

“Open up.” Uruha commanded and Reita sat back on his heels, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Just in time for Uruha to plunge himself inside. Moaning as Reita choked and sputtered around his cock. The walls of his throat dancing against his length that had him thrusting a few times before yanking Reita’s head away. Watching him cough a few times before regaining his composure to continue. 

Uruha grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep him steadily moving over his cock. Drool spilled from the sides of Reita’s mouth as he struggled to relax. Every sharp thrust from Uruha had him choking and moaning with pleasure because this was no longer in his control. He was just a toy for Uruha to play with and then discard when he was done with him. 

“Such a good boy. Choking on my dick got you hard, huh?” Uruha laughed as Reita tensed and retched after Uruha snapped his hips forward to plunge deeper down his throat. 

Even if Reita could talk he wouldn't be able to form words. His throat was on fire from the abuse of Uruha’s thickness. Letting his jaw go slack as he stuck his tongue out in a feeble attempt to please his master. Tears streamed down his face as his stomach flipped each time he gagged. He squinted his eyes up at the camera right in front of his face that recorded his pleasure. He was sure he’d cum in his own pants at this rate. The wine had cooled against his hot and straining dick as he squirmed from side to side. Desperately seeking any kind of relief. 

“You’re nothing but a cum dump. Look at you. Such a fucking slut for my cock.” Uruha gripped harder onto Reita’s hair as he steadily thrust inside. Feeling Reita’s drool dripping down his balls and soaking the front of his pants.

“Swallow all of it. Then maybe I’ll let you cum.” He warned and Reita let out a muffled moan as he forced himself to relax his aching throat. Looking up with hooded eyes to stare at Uruha’s own past the camera lense. With a few more choppy thrusts Uruha started cumming. His length pulsing and unloading his seed as Reita took it all. 

He pulled back, his softening dick leaving a trail of cum and spit as it left Reita’s gasping mouth. 

“Open your mouth.” His voice commanding and harsh as he stared down at the other man. Reita thickly swallowed as his throat clenched up on reflex before he opened his mouth, lifting his tongue up so Uruha could examine. “Good boy.” He was praised. 

“Please, Sir. I’m so hard.” He croaked out. 

“Yeah? Being a slut really turns you on?” Uruha tucked himself back into his pants one handed as he kept the camera rolling. 

“I love it. Please let me cum for you.” Reita begged as his legs spread further apart against the floor. He was seconds away from humping the floor like a dog. 

“Get your dick out, show me how hard you are.” 

Reita fumbled with his jeans. The cuffs made it difficult to push his pants down but he managed to slip them down far enough to expose his length that jutted up against his stomach. Already twitching and leaking just from the slight touch of his hands. 

“My bitch has such a pretty cock. I’m sure you’d cum right away if I let you. Hm?” Uruha teased, loving how Reita huffed in annoyance even as his cock twitched in need. 

“Please, it hurts.” Reita clenched his fists together that rested just below his chest.

“You have 10 seconds to cum at my feet.” Uruha smirked as Reita’s hands dropped down to quickly fist his length. “10” he started. 

“9”

Reita moaned as he jerked off as fast as he could. The cuffs clinking together from his quick movements. He felt so close to the edge that it wasn’t going to take much at all. 

“8” 

His balls ached as they tightened up against his body. Precum slicking his hand as he thrust up into a right fist. 

“7”

Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he chased his orgasm. Pulsing hard in his hand as he twisted his wrist when he got to the head. He tried to keep his eyes open and on Uruha but it was nearly impossible. 

“6”

He wanted to please his master. The seconds passed so fast as he palmed at his balls in his other hand, the cuffs making his movements limited for just a moment before he went back to thrusting. His head tilted to the side as he lost his sense of control so quickly. 

“5”

Both hands around his cock he sat up on his knees. Everything was on fire as he kept clamoring for his end. He had his eyes closed so he wasn’t sure how Uruha was reacting but he heard him snort a laugh before feeling a hand at his throat. Just pressing over his Adam’s apple to tease in such a frustrating way. 

“4”

Uruha shoves two of his fingers into Reita’s mouth, watching him suck on them like he had just done to his cock. A few quick sucks before he slapped Reita’s cheek that jerked his head to the side with a loud moan leaving his pouting lips. 

“3”

So close. So close. Just a little more. Another slap to his other cheek and Reita felt himself finally snap under the pressure. His heart raced as he held his breath. Scared to even breathe as Uruha continued counting down. A sadistic smirk on his face as he angled the camera of his phone down to get a full profile of Reita. 

“2”

Tossing his head back he gasped for air as he came crashing back down. The first sparks of orgasm rushing through him as his lungs finally filled with oxygen. 

“1”

Reita came in thick ropes on the hardwood floor between Uruha's feet. Moaning helplessly as he struggled to breathe. He was shaking as he tried to stay up on his knees but stumbled back with a thud, riding the warm waves of relief that buzzed from head to toe. 

A gentle hand pushing the hair away from his face brought him out of a daze. When Reita opened his eyes, Uruha was kneeling down on the floor in front of him, his phone placed beside him. “You did so well. Such a good boy.” He pressed a kiss to Reita’s sweaty forehead as he started to take off the cuffs. Reita dropped his hands to his lap as he tried to bring himself out of his sub headspace. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, a shy smile as he felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” The way Uruha spoke was so caring and gentle. Exactly what Reita needed after something as intense as that session. Uruha helped him to his feet and took him into the bathroom to start the shower. Offering to give Reita some clothes of his to wear for the night while the wine stained jeans were washed. 

As much as Reita liked being reduced to filth when he was a sub, it was relaxing to take a shower after. Rinsing all the wine, spit, and cum off his body. Swirling down the drain like nothing even happened. The clothes that Uruha left on the bathroom counter for him were loose and soft against his clean skin. Comforting. Familiar.

When he exited the bathroom the hallway had been cleaned up. Floor wiped with a cloth and lamp returned to the table beside the couch. Uruha waited in his usual spot on the left side, scrolling through his phone at all the photos he took before he noticed Reita entering his space. 

“Feel better?” He asked, peering over his phone. 

“Very much. Thanks for the clothes.” 

“No problem, I put yours in the washing machine. Hopefully the stain comes out.”

Reita took the spot next to Uruha and glanced over at the photos of him that the guitarist was flicking through. “You promise all of those are safe?” Reita was a little nervous. He trusted Uruha but he did have a speck of fear. 

“Absolutely. Passcode folder and everything.” He assured his band mate. 

“Who else is in your porn collection?” 

Uruha raises his brow at him with a lopsided smirk, “I don’t fuck and tell.” He laughed. 

“Anyone I know?” 

“Hmmm, I would say so. It’s a nice mix of friends and strangers.” 

“You really are a pervert.” 

“I have a healthy sexual appetite, thank you very much.” That toothy grin really said it all. He wasn’t ashamed of his casual flings. Their lifestyle made it difficult to stay consistent so this allowed him to explore but without the baggage. 

Reita shook his head as he humored Uruha’s answer. It was borderline perverted but at least he didn’t share the photos without the person’s consent. 

“Depending on how far you want to go…” Uruha prompted but quickly shut up because he wasn’t sure how to drop hints without names. 

“Another dom?” Reita knew how to read between the lines of what Uruha was insinuating. 

“Yeah, I’d have to ask.” 

“Hmmm.” Reita thought it over. He did like the idea of another person taking away his control. “Maybe. Let me think about it when I’m not on cloud 9.” 

“Oh? I’m that good?” Uruha teased as Reita smacked his shoulder. 

“Shut up, don’t make me change my mind.” 

Reita spent the rest of the night mulling over it. Wondering if he should risk it all to agree to Uruha’s sadistic ideas. It was terrifying but the fear also sparked a fire in his stomach. Causing him to absent-mindedly daydream about who Uruha could possibly be talking about. Was it their band mates? Was it some other musician in the scene? How about a stranger that Uruha picked up a bar? Every idea was thrilling with a sense of danger. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he swiped over to Uruha’s contact info and typed out a quick message. 

‘I’ll do it.’ He hit send before he could change his mind. 

Right away his phone pinged with a new message tone. 

‘Perfect, I’ll arrange it.’ Uruha promised as he already got to work with planning their next scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope y’all enjoyed it. I saw a pic of Reita during Dogma era with his hands cuffed in front of his face and was like “oh no, I need to write this.” So the saga of Uruha’s lewds continues.


End file.
